Brushwood
Brush Wood (BW, Brush, or Wood) is the 8th released map in Combat Arms. It is a woodland map, like Rattle Snake, which features Elimination and Capture the Flag. It is a good-sized stage in favor of Bravo. Alpha Site features a small mining cave with two exits side by side, and a wall defending it. There is a path up the side of a mountain to jump the fence, and also two doors. The path can be used for sniping. There is a plane in the middle of the stage that can be ran up from Bravo's side of the stage. It gives Bravo an advantage. Bravo's site is simply a small area led into by two short pathways. They lead out beside the plane. However, it is one of the least popular maps, trailing only behind Pump Jack. It should also be noted that this map was unbalanced when it came to Capture the Flag because of the unbalanced respawn sites. Bravo could protect their flag much easier than Alpha. It is also advantageous to Bravo during Elimination due to the plane overlooking Alpha base and the multiple spots to provide fire and pin down Alpha team in their own spawn point. In the 3-25-09 Patch, Nexon has removed CTF from this map because of that imbalance. It was then added back in on the 7-28-09 Patch. Overview Nexon Overview A C-131 cargo plane delivering supplies to stranded allies has crashed into enemy territory due to a possible saboteur on board. Initiate a search for any suvivors, and eliminate any enemy agents in the area. Brush Wood has lots of hiding places, but it is not actually a large map, it just has lots of ways to do things. The crates and crashed plane gives players cover and protection. Center and Airplane The Center and Airplane is, technically, the center of the map. The Center is next to the fenced area of Alpha Site, with large fallen trees that allows players to get into the fenced area without the need of going through the regular entrances. The crashed Airplane could be considered to be separated into sections. The most notable part is the uphill slope its wreckage creates that can oversee nearly the whole map, from the pathways of Bravo Sites to even the tunnels Alpha Team have to get into in order to get out of their spawn point. However, this area is more easily accessed by Bravo and more protect on their side. Another is right under the wreckage buildup, which is part of the interior of the Airplane. One side leads to the pathways of Bravo Sites while the other leads to a part of the Center. Alpha Site Alpha's base is a tiny mine cave with two long tunnels to exit. It is the only indoor space on the map, excluding the plane. Exiting the cave leads to a fenced area, which is easily seen by people on top of the Airplane. Note that planting mines at the two entrances is extremely effective at preventing players from leaving their base which may be seen as imbalanced. Boxes and piled logs could be used to counterattack players from the opposite side, though they are very exposed. On the left of the fenced area is an uphill pathway that overlooks the Center and Airplane (the top part). The cave is a good place for a defensive position if remained inside, but it is difficult to attack due to the Bravo's snipers waiting on the plane and the players waiting outside. Alpha players should take caution when venturing outside of their own spawn. Bravo Site Bravo team has an advantage on this map. They spawn outside and have two paths leading from their spawn that seemingly end up in the Center or Airplane. This spawn point is a little better than Alpha's mainly because there is an open field beyond the two pathways, unlike the small, cramped, fenced area that is stalked by players on top of the airplane by Alpha's spawn. Bravo players have the choice of heading up the plane for a sniping position or moving forward and attacking, using the crates and wreckage scattered throughout the map for cover. Trivia The blueprint of this map shown during the loading screen is wrong, as the bases are shown as being on opposite sides from where they should be (Alpha's spawn is shown as Bravo's spawn and vice versa). Category:Featured Articles Category:Maps